Juan Carlos Wasmosy/América
América Central México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Sin imagen.jpg| Versión estenográfica de las palabras del Excmo. señor Juan Carlos Wasmosy Monti, presidente de la República de Paraguay, durante la ceremonia oficial de bienvenida que le ofreció el presidente Ernesto Zedillo, con motivo de su visita de Estado a México, hoy en la mañana, en el patio central de Palacio Nacional. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| Wasmony y Menem en la Central. Wikimedia Commons Eduardo Duhalde - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde celebró su cumpleaños en la casa de Wasmosy, ex presidente de Paraguay. Foto: Diario26 Bolivia * Ver Hugo Bánzer Suárez - Sin imagen.jpg| Los presidentes de Bolivia y Paraguay, Hugo Banzer Suárez y Juan Carlos Wasmosy, anunciaron en Santa Cruz la viabilización de la construcción de un corredor interoceánico con financiamiento internacional. 25 de septiembre de 1997 09:56. ANF Brasil * Ver Itamar Franco - Sin imagen.jpg| MERCOSUR heads of state (L-R) Luis Alberto Lacalle of Uruguay, Itamar Franco of Brazil, Juan Carlos Wasmosy of Paraguay and Carlos Menem of Argentina pose for photographers 17 December 1994 at the end of their meetings in Ouro Preto, Brazil. In a declaration, the leaders said they would conclude negotiations to include Bolivia and Chile in the MERCOSUR free trade pact by 30 June 1995. Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| El presidente de Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso; el entonces mandatario de Paraguay, Juan Carlos Wasmosy, y de Argentina, Carlos Menem, durante la última cumbre del Mercosur. AP Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian President Fernando Cardoso (C) locks hands with his counterparts (L-R) Juan Carlos Wasmosy of Paraguay, Carlos Menen of Argentina, Eduardo Frei of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Bolivia and Luis Alberto Lacalle of Uruguay during a ceremony at the Mercosur meeting in Brasilia 02 January. Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| El secretario general de la Organización de Estados Americanos (OEA), Cesar Gaviria, se logró un acuerdo: Oviedo iba a deponer su intención golpista y aceptaría su pase a retiro como general, a cambio de ser nombrado ministro de Defensa en el gabinete de Wasmosy. ultimahora Ernesto Samper - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| Members of the Latin American Presidential Mission, former presidents (left to right) Alvaro Colom and Vinicio Cerezo of Guatemala, Ernesto Samper of Columbia. Carlos Mesa of Bolivia and Juan Carlos Wasmosy of Paraguay. Hyun Jin Preston Moon Paraguay * Ver Andrés Rodríguez Pedotti - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| Los expresidentes Juan Carlos Wasmosy y Andrés Rodríguez. Foto: narraciones.tripod.com Luis Ángel González Macchi - Sin imagen.jpg| El sábado 15 de agosto de 1998, el ingeniero Wasmosy entregó la banda presidencial y el bastón de mando al titular del congreso, Luis González Machi, quien tuvo a su cargo investir del poder al nuevo jefe del Ejecutivo, ingeniero Raúl Cubas Grau. portalguarani.com Juan Carlos Wasmosy - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Juan Carlos Wasmosy y a su espalda su ministro de Educación Nicanor Duarte Fernando Lugo - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| Foto: Fernando Lugo departiendo alegremente con Juan Carlos Wasmosy. Paraguay.com Horacio Cartes - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| El presidenciable colorado Horacio Cartes y el expresidente Juan Carlos Wasmosy durante la visita al frigorífico local. / ABC Color Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| Foto de familia de la VII Cumbre Iberoamericana Isla Margarita 1997. segib.org Uruguay * Ver Juan Carlos Wasmosy - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| Los ex presidentes Juan Carlos Wasmosy (Paraguay), Luis Alberto Lacalle (Uruguay) y Vinicio Cerezo (Guatemala) en la ciudad estadounidense de Atlanta. americaxxi.com Julio María Sanguinetti - Sin imagen.jpg| Esta foto de archivo tomada el 10 de noviembre de 1996 de Fidel Castro conversando con sus homólogos de Paraguay, Juan Carlos Wasmosy (L) y Panamá, Ernesto Pérez 2L), mientras que el presidente uruguayo, Julio María Sanguinetti (R) y (fila inferior, LR), Antonio Guterres, el presidente peruano Alberto Fujimori y el presidente venezolano Rafael Caldera, durante la VI Cumbre Iberoamericana. AFP Jorge Batlle - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| Juan Carlos Wasmosy (izq.), el uruguayo Jorge Batlle, y Álvaro Colom, de Guatemala, ayer en la Conmebol. Fue en el panel “Bloques Regionales y Mundiales-Nuevas Alianzas”. / ABC Color (detalle de foto) Venezuela * Ver Rafael Caldera - Sin imagen.jpg| VII Cumbre Iberoamericana, Isla Margarita, Venezuela, 1997 Fuentes Categoría:Juan Carlos Wasmosy